


[Podfic] Life of Crime

by Shmaylor



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consensual Kink, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Polyamory, clint barton is trying his best, supervillian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: As asupervillainsupercriminalcontract worker with a morality deficit, Clint Barton leads a glamorous life. You know, stolen cars, dangerous women, a really confusing relationship with a meddling do-gooder, the works. It's pretty awesome. Except for, uh, medical bills, the mob, and being on the run all the time. That part isn't all that awesome.(A supervillain AU where Clint shoots arrows at people and gets beat up a lot. So, not really that much of an AU.)[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Life of Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life of Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673435) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



> From the author's note on the original work: "This fic is a comics-based AU where Clint and Natasha (and Bucky) never switched sides after their initial introduction as spies/supervillains. Since it's already an AU, I've also fiddled with the timeline and character biographies a little, although I draw pretty heavily from the Fraction/Aja Hawkeye comic and also whatever comics I'm currently in love with. I'm told that you'll be able to understand what's going on even if you're not a huge comics geek."
> 
> And as someone with very limited comics knowledge, your podficcer can attest that this is totally understandable even if you're mostly only familiar with the MCU side of things.

  
_cover art backing image:[barrytransallen](http://barrytransallen.tumblr.com/post/171271780432/clint-bartonhawkeye-from-matt-fractions-run)_

**Text:** [Life of Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673435)

 **Author:** [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Kiss with a Fist" - Florence and the Machine

 **Length:** 3:51:27

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Life%20of%20Crime%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Life%20of%20Crime.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Chapter 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 3  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%203.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 4  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%204.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 5  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%205.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 6  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%206.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 7  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%207.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Chapter 8  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/LifeofCrime/Chapter%208.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to neveralarch for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
